Gay Singing Werewolves
by forkingcarlos
Summary: "It's no LA, but I have a feeling you guys'll like it here." And so they did, meeting the most mysterious and breath taking people, who just might have changed their lives completely, for better or for worse. BTR/Teen Wolf crossover fic. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_lol the title because it has nothing to do with the plot weeeeee_

_it all started with a dream, literally i dreamt everything that will happen in this fic. but hi, it's been a while and i know i have another multi chap oops sorry. But this needed to happen. Enjoy~_

* * *

The four boys stepped out of the black SUV, eyes glued to the ground. It's not like they wanted to move to this town. It's not like they had a choice either. Gustavo had rushed them into a car, driving them, Mama Knight, and Katie to Beacon Hills. Telling them some excuse about how they weren't "safe" in LA.

They stood on the side walk, not really sure of what to do, after all starting a new school in the middle of the school year is never easy. The bell rang, Logan being the first to speak.

"we should just go to class, it's our first day the last thing we want is to be late" Kendall quirked his eyebrow. While James and Carlos groaned.

"I guess."

They walked up the steps, each walking down a different hall, to go to their new homerooms. Their schedules were different, only having some classes together.

Logan walked fast, his legs trying to carry him to class before the second bell. He adjusted his backpack, glancing down at his watch. Only 20 seconds left. Logan's eyes scanned the classroom signs, desperately looking for his new home room. 102, 103, 10- And suddenly he found himself flying to the ground, his book flying. He groaned, ready to snap at the person.

"I'm SO sorry, are you ok? I didn't see you" a boy reached out a hand, offering to help him up. Logan stared up at the boy, his mind blanking completely. Maybe it was the curly blonde hair, or the stellar white teeth, or maybe it was the shocking blue eyes, pleading for Logan to take his hand, a way of showing forgiveness. Logan took it, the firm hand pulling him up swiftly.

"are you ok? Honestly I'm really sorry" Logan wanted to speak but who couldn't find anything to say, his heart was beating fast. He saw the boy smirk, bending down to pick up Logan's book.

"Logan Mitchell?" he asked, eyes boring into Logan's. Logan nodded, reaching out for the book.

"you're new here? I've never seen you before" Logan cleared his throat, finally having the courage to talk.

"yeah just moved here from LA, w-with my three best friends" the boy nodded.

"oh really? In that case, welcome to Beacon Hills" The boy smiled, his perfect teeth showing completely. Logan smiled, checking his watch.

"thank you. but... I have to go to class. W-what was your name?" the boy smiled, lifting his hand up.

"Isaac" Logan took his hand, shaking it.

"Isaac" Logan repeated, letting the name roll off his tongue. It was a cute name. He watched as the blonde walked down the hall, turning the corner. Logan sighed, he was definitely liking this new school and he hadn't even made it to homeroom yet.

Lydia rolled her eyes, the two idiots on the board had no idea how to solve the logarithms. It was pointless to be in class these days. She reached in her bag, pulling out a novel, flipping through the pages before finding where she had left off. It was a romance novel, about a long haired beauty who falls in love instantly with a tall, broad shouldered god. She rolled her eyes again. As if that could ever possibly happen. There is no such thing as a 'god'

"Excuse me?" a voice rang through the silent classroom. Lydia looked up from her book, her breath slightly hitching as she caught sight of possibly the most handsome boy ever. The boy had short brunette hair, his skin tan, his biceps bulging against his leather jacket.

"I'm James Diamond and I'm new here" Diamond. Such a beautiful last name for such a beautiful creature.

The teacher directed James to take a seat, coincidentally in the seat in front of her. James moved down row, his chestnut eyes scanning around, until falling on Lydia, and flashing a full smile. Lydia found herself smiling back, something she hadn't done in so long. It felt odd, but in that moment it felt right.

Her eyes scanned around to see if anyone had caught her smile, something she couldn't let happen, she had to keep her hard exterior. Her eyes landed on Jackson, the blonde's eyes glaring at James, but to her surprise it wasn't with jealousy or anger. It was admiration or something else.

James sat in his seat, looking up at the board to see a bunch of numbers scribbled all over the board. It must have been a math class, but what kind of math class was this. It was dead, everyone around him with fat calculators on their desks, and books that looked like they weighed a ton. James turned around.

"Excuse, but um, what class is this?" The girl stared at him, her lips pursing slightly.

"Calculus" James nodded. Well that explained the calculators. James smiled, causing the girl to smile too.

"You have a really pretty smile" James cooed, the girl smiling even bigger, before smirking.

"I could say the same about you" the girl replied, twirling a piece of her hair.

"I'm J-"

"James Diamond. I know. I'm Lydia Martin" James chuckled, the girl was a dominant one.

"So you recognized me" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Recognized?" Lydia asked, quirking her eyebrow..

"From my band, big time rush" Lydia pursed her lips again, arching her eyebrow.

"What's a big time rush?" James groaned, nobody in this town knew them. James looked around for a clock, wanting to leave school as soon as possible. His eyes scanned until falling on one person. He turned around once again

"Who's that?" James pointed at the boy, Lydia's face turned to confusion.

"That's Jackson Whittemore" James watched the boy, the way he tapped the pen against the notebook in front of him. And the way he rubbed the back of his neck. James blinked, looking back at Lydia, who was currently sporting a frown.

"What?" James asked, and Lydia just chuckled, rolling her eyes, glancing at the clock.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you didn't have any other lunch arrangements, so you can join me and my friends." James smiled.

"Definitely, if you don't mind my buds joining to?" Lydia nodded, smiling.

"Oh right, your 'band'. Sure I don't mind" The bell rang, both getting up and walking out the classroom, James giving one last glance behind him at Jackson. Maybe Beacon Hills wasn't _that_ bad.

"So you're a bench warmer?" Carlos bluntly asked, causing Stiles to choke on his milk.

"No I was front line once, I was just you know… doing stuff so I was late to the game…" Carlos rolled his eyes.

"So you're a bench warmer?" He asked again.

"Yes, ok Yes I'm a bench warmer, but look at you, wearing a hockey helmet, when hockey doesn't even matter at this school." Carlos laughed, patting his helmet.

"This? Is to keep me protected, and by next week I'll be on your little lacrosse team, I mean it's the same thing as hockey anyways, and I'm a pro." Carlos smirked, popping a tater tot into his mouth. Stiles scowled.

In walked Lydia, holding her lunch tray with poise, her heels clacking against the tile floor. Carlos looked up, his eyes nearly popping out as he laid eyes on her, his mouth hanging open.

"Whoa, who is _that?_" Carlos asked, nearly drooling, his eyes glued on her. Stiles looked up, noticing the girl walking into the lunchroom.

"That's Lydia Martin" Stiles said, glancing at Carlos, who was completely entranced.

"Wow, what a beautiful girl. Especially with those bottle green eyes and str-"

"Strawberry blonde hair yes I know" Stiles scowled again, beginning to stab his fork into his food.

"You guys dating?" Carlos looked at Stiles, his face completely serious. Stiles shrugged, leaning back in his seat.

"Something like that" Stiles replied, bringing the milk carton up to his mouth.

"So is that a no? because I can definitely see myself with that beauty" Stiles slammed his milk carton down on the table, looking straight at Carlos.

"It's a warning" Carlos laughed, looking at Stiles again, shaking his head.

"Hm, well we'll see about that Tiles, Snails or whatever your name is" Carlos said, getting up from his seat walking towards her table. Just then James walked in, noticing Carlos.

"Carlos!" he called out, the latino finding him and running over.

"James! where are you sitting?" James looked around the lunchroom, before finding Lydia.

"With her. You should come too" Carlos looked in the direction James was pointing at, his eyebrow quirking.

"You already got to her?" James shook his head, putting a hand on Carlos's shoulder.

"Dude, not that way. I met her in class. Why? You like her?" Carlos furiously nodded, smiling. "Then allow me to help you buddy" James replied, dragging Carlos along with him to the table.

"Hey Lydia" James chirped, taking a seat in front of her, Carlos taking one next to him. "This is my best friend Carlos"

"Why is he wearing a hockey helmet?" James looked at the helmet, patting it

"Because he is so committed to sports, you're into sports right?" Lydia shrugged her shoulders.

"Kind of, Lacrosse is more my sport"

"Yeah, I heard about that, which is why I'm joining the Lacrosse team" Carlos announced, his smile beaming. Lydia chuckled, twirling a piece of her hair.

"Are you trying to impress me?" She replied bluntly, Carlos bit his lip.

"Yes?" Lydia slid her tray to the side, bracing herself against the table.

"Listen Carlos… my ex-boyfriend was captain of the Lacrosse team. It takes a lot to impress me. Plus, you're not my type" Carlos flinched, it was never a good feeling to get rejected. "If you guys will excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." And just like that, she got up from her seat, swaying her hips as she exited the room.

"Carlos I-"

"Wow" Carlos blurted out, his lips slightly curling. "I think I'm inlove." James rolled his eyes, his eyes scanning the lunchroom. Since Calculus he just couldn't get his mind off Jackson. He needed to talk to him, to get to know him, and most importantly, see him up close.

"You know I'm actually liking this school"

* * *

_confused? me too? but don't worry. soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi chapter 2, and i'm trying to be like teen wolf and slowly explain everything throughout the story to confuse the hell out of all of you. but don't worry, if you're still confused, just keep reading it gets more clearer later on_

_ok enjoy~_

* * *

Logan sat at the table, his mind repeating his encounter this morning. "Isaac" he repeated to himself, loving the sound of the boys name coming from his mouth. He absent-mindedly flipped through the page of his chemistry book, his mind replaying that moment when Isaac had smiled at him. He felt someone sit next to him, a sweet scent filling his nose. He turned his head, seeing it was a girl, a long dark hair flowing, as she searched in her backpack. She sat up, looking at Logan.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here, it's my assigned seat." She spoke, Logan shook his head. "Are you new here?" She asked, resting her chin on her hand, her attention fully on him.

"Yeah, I just moved to here with my best friends" Logan replied, the girl's bright doe eyes, moving across his face as if she were trying to capture his face for memory.

"I hope your day isn't so bad. I know how it feels to be a 'new kid' but everyone is pretty welcoming here." The girl said, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I'm Allison by the way. Allison Argent." Allison smiled, prominent dimples flashing on her cheeks.

"I'm Logan Mitchell" The bell rang, both students turning their heads to the front of the class, the teacher getting up from his desk, attendance book in hand.

"Is there a Logan Mitchell?" the man spoke up. Logan raised his hand, the man nodding his head. "Hello, I'm Mr. Harris, everyone this is our new student Logan" Logan lowered his head, shying away from the multi stares on him. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, turning his head to see it was Allison's. She squeezed his shoulder gentle, before removing it. And just like that Logan felt, calmer, safe.

Mr. Harris continued to name off students, marking them present or absent. Logan glanced at Allison, watching her fidget with the sleeves of her sweatshirt, her eyes bouncing between the classroom door and Mr. Harris.

"Scott McCall?" Mr. Harris called out, Allison jumping in her seat, her eyes practically pleading at the door. "Not surprised…" Mr. Harris murmured, his eyes rolling. Allison slumped down in her chair, sighing.

"Alright, now get in your lab partners. Allison you can work with Logan since your…partner isn't even here" Mr. Harris ordered, dropping the lab packet on the desk. Allison nodded, glancing at the door once more before returning her gaze at Logan.

"Let's get started" Allison spoke, her voice low.

"Is everything ok?" Logan whispered. Allison nodded, showing an obviously forced smile.

"Yeah, everything is fine" She looked away, flipping open the packet, and starting to set up the lab. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, reaching out to grab her shoulder, giving the same gentle, caring squeeze that she had done earlier.

"Are you sure?" He asked once more. Allison stopped, looking over at Logan, seeing the concern in his eyes.

"I'm just concerned over where my other partner is, that's all" Logan nodded his head, turning to face the desk.

* * *

"I didn't know you were the athletic type" James nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

"I've always been involved in hockey with my best friends" Lydia smirked, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Cute and athletic, just like my ex"

"And who is your ex?" Lydia rolled her eyes, breathing in deeply.

"Jackson" James stopped, staring at Lydia, mouth practically dropping.

"Whittemore?" Lydia nodded and James frowned. "So he's not gay?" Now it was Lydia's turn to stare at James, her eyebrows furrowing, her eyes narrowing.

"No, wait. You're gay?"

"Eh, I like both" Lydia shook her head, starting to walk away from James.

"Wait, why is that a problem?" James reached out, grabbing Lydia's arm. Her eyes darting to his hand.

"Never mind, I'll see you in class Jamie"

* * *

"Why bother getting in your uniform if you're just going to sit on the bench" Stiles rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. The helmet-clad boy had been insulting him all day, with the most nonchalant tone following each one. Stiles continued putting on his shin guards

"You know Tiles, you're cute kid, if any you were more positive, people would actually like you" Stiles's head shot up, his mind going over what Carlos had just said.

"People do like me what are you talking about?" Carlos laughed, pulling his shirt over his head.

"I know about you loving Lydia since forever and he not caring. Maybe if you weren't so negative, everything would go your way" Stiles stood up, staring at Carlos.

"Yeah well life isn't always positive you know" Carlos sighed, sitting down on the bench next to Stiles.

"Tell me then, what is so negative about your life?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Well let's see. My mother is gone, my best friend is nowhere to be found, my teacher hates me, and…" Stiles stopped, his face blushing slightly. Carlos looked at him expectantly.

"And?" Stiles shook his head. No way was he going to reveal that last part to this kid, the one who had bugged him all day over little thing, if he even found out that Stiles had never been kissed he would probably have a field day. "And?" Carlos repeated, punching Stiles's arm in the process.

"It's not important"

"It's very important since you don't want to tell me"

"Just leave it alone"

"No"

"Carlos" Dylan huffed, his patience lessening

"Tiles" Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Stiles" he groaned.

"Don't change the subject" Carlos was now, sitting even closer, their thighs touching.

"Fine whatever, I've never been kissed ok, go ahead, and laugh." Stiles looked down at the floor, not daring to look up at Carlos.

"So change that" Carlos stated. Stiles's head shot up, his expression blank. "Have your first kiss, and maybe then you'll be at least one fourth happier." Stiles stared at Carlos his mind processing his words.

"It's not that easy. It's not like someone is going to just grab my face and-"Carlos smashed his lips against Stiles's lips, his hands going up to cup his cheeks, before pulling away.

"Oh it's easy" Carlos said, getting up and pulling the jersey over his head, shoving his bag into the locker. Stiles sat emotionless, his eyes staring at nothing in particular. And for some really odd reason, Stiles was fighting back a smile. "See you at the bench Tiles" Carlos called out as he walked out of the locker room.

* * *

_if i made any mistakes please forgive me ok review and if you do i love you_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, quick update. enjoy, review and let me know what you think. whether you love it or hate it i appreciate the feed back _

* * *

"Can you believe they don't have a hockey team?" Kendall groaned. "I mean I know lacrosse is the similar but I like the cold of the ice, the sound my skates make, the firmness of the puck against the ice." He continued to strap on the sheen guards. Logan leaned against one of the lockers, listen to Kendall go on and on.

"You just have to make the best out of it. We play field hockey all the time. And that has nothing to do with an ice rink" Kendall rolled his eyes. Logan was always right. He stood up throwing at the maroon jersey.

"Fine whatever let's just go try out" Logan nodded grabbing his gym bag, and following Kendall towards the door.

The door suddenly open and Logan felt his heart stop for the second time that day. The same curly haired blond from this morning walked into the locker room, his shocking blue eyes falling on Logan and a smile flashing on his face.

"Mitchell? You play lacrosse?" Isaac asked curiously.

"Well more like hockey, but I heard there is no team" Isaac nodded his eyes glancing at Kendall. Logan cleared his throat. "This is my best friend Kendall" Isaac smiled reaching a hand out.

"Nice to meet you Kendall. I'm Isaac." Kendall grabbed his hand shaking it.

"Great meeting you." Kendall said his eyes slowly moving to Logan, and he could tell just how nervous the small boy was getting.

"Well I'll you guys out on the field. See you Logan. Kendall." Isaac said moving past them towards the lockers.

"Hm so who exactly was that" Kendall said, smirking at Logan.

"Isaac Lahey. I met him this morning" Logan stated, starting to walk towards the door again.

"Ooh logie's got a crush" Kendall chanted. Logan walked out of the locker room, leaving Kendall behind. He was right, he barely knew the kid at all. All he knew was his name and that apparently he's on the lacrosse team. Logan smiled slightly. If Isaac is on the team then he'd be seeing him often.

* * *

"McCall! Get over here!" Coach yelled. The boy moved towards the group on the field. "Alright we have four new members. So let's show them the ropes!" Kendall scoffed, lacrosse was just hockey but for chumps. "Alright let's practice scoring a goal, something we seem to lack lately!"

The team separated, getting in a line on the field. Coach looked around, spotting Kendall. "Tall blondie!" he called out, Kendall walking over to him. "You look like a good defense, that's what you're playing today" Kendall nodded, stopping a few yards from the goal."ALRIGHT LET'S START" Coach yells, blowing his whistle. Kendall gripped onto the lacrosse stick, as the first boy scooped the ball up running up, Kendall ran forwards, pushing his shoulder out ready to tackle him, but before he knew it he was on the floor. A sharp pain coursing through his right arm before the feeling of numbness took over. His vision blurred slightly, only watching people huddle around him,

"Kendall!" he heard what sounded like Logan, yell. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus his vision, but it just continued to blur, until all he saw was black.

* * *

Carlos, Logan, James, Stiles, Mrs. Knight and Katie sat in the waiting room. Logan paced back and forth; as James sat next to Mrs. Knight trying to explain exactly what happened on the field, Logan occasionally chiming in, as his mind tried to find a logical explanation as to how this so-called Scott had pushed Kendall back with so much force. Carlos played with the straps of his helmet, bouncing his leg rapidly.

"He's going to be ok" Stiles whispered, his eyes watching Carlos's leg.

"I know. Just hospitals make me nervous" Carlos replied. Stiles nodded. He knew the feeling all too well.

"Just try not to think about it man." Carlos chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Like what?" Stiles sighed, his mind only finding one topic.

"How about what happened in the locker room?" Carlos placed his helmet back on his head, shifting in his seat to face Stiles.

"Oh Stilinski, what are you talking about?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about" Carlos shook his head.

"No tell me, what happened"

"You know, the… oh stop playing dumb" Stiles huffed, crossing his arms.

"Go ahead say it" Carlos replied, crossing his arms also. Stiles groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm talking about the…..kiss" Carlos chuckled; watching as Stiles blushed, turning a bright red.

"Oh that, what about it" Stiles pursed his lips, watching just how nonchalant Carlos was.

"How about why you did it? And about how I had no idea you were gay, I mean I have nothing agai-"

"Whoa, I never said I was gay. You were all bitter and you wanted your first kiss so I helped you like a good friend would do" Stiles blinked, groaning even louder this time.

"What if I didn't want you to kiss me? Ever thought of that?"

"Then you would have pushed me away instead of kissing back." Carlos got up, stretching his arms out. "I'm going to the cafeteria; you can come if you want. I promise I won't kiss you" Stiles blushed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I'll go." Carlos smiled.

"Alright let's go Snails!" Stiles got up, shaking his head.

"How is it you can pronounce my last name perfectly, but you continue to butcher my first name" Carlos grinned slyly.

"Oh I know how to say _Stiles_ I just choose not to"

* * *

Kendall slowly opened his eyes, a stinging pain filling his head. He groaned, wanting to move his aching arm, but he couldn't move it. His eyes shot open, as he looked around. He looked down at the arm sling on his arm. He tried to sit up, his muscles feeling extremely sore.

"Kendall?" he heard a voice call out from the corner of the room, a young boy getting up off his chair. Kendall watched the boy move towards the bed, the beacon hills uniform still on his body.

"Who are you?" the boy smiled, extending his arm out.

"Danny. I'm the goalie. I saw how hard you fell." Kendall took his hand shaking it, as he thought back to earlier.

"Yeah, what the hell happened?" Danny sighed, taking a seat on the chair next to the bed.

"Scott happened. He tackled you, while you tried to block him. He sent you flying. Doctor said you have a fractured shoulder, and a minor concussion." Kendall scoffed, his face showing pure confusion.

"All that from a tackle?!" Danny nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"It's McCall. You have no idea how many times I've hit the ground and ended up in the hospital because of him. He is really….really strong." Kendall looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head. Great. Now he won't be able to play anything for a while. "Don't worry Kendall. The doctor gave you a cortisone shot. It should heal quickly." Kendall looked at Danny, smiling at him. It's as if the kid could read his mind.

"Do my friends and family know?" Danny snapped his fingers, standing up quickly.

"Yeah! They're in the waiting room; I'll go get them… Um, I guess now that I know you're ok, I'll go. See you around." Kendall smiled.

"Thanks man, I'll look forward to it." Kendall saw the boy blush slightly, before exiting the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_You all have the right to hate me for taking so long with updating. and you also have the right to kill me for this SHORT chapter. but with a short update comes a faster update :)_

* * *

Logan sat in the school library, his hand clutching the pen tightly as he zoomed through his research notes. His eyes would occasionally dart up are Allison in front of him, her eyes pleading for her phone to ring, biting her lip nervously. Logan wanted to ask her. He wanted to ask her what was up. Scott McCall. He didn't seem like a good guy at all, never showing up to class, brutally tackling Kendall and not even bothering to stay around to see if he was ok. If you asked Logan the guy was just one big mystery. And knowing himself… he loved mysteries. Logan stopped writing, tapping his pen a few times before finally getting the courage to ask her.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, Allison looked at him startled. She nodded her head, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. Logan pursed his lips, looking around the library, before looking back at Allison who now was fidgeting in her seat.

"Can I ask you something?" Logan asked, Allison nodding scooting closer to Logan.

"I hope this isn't to personal but, why are you always covering up for Scott, I mean why doesn't he just show up for class?" Allison huffed, slumping in her seat.

"It's kind of complicated" she stated, looking out at the notebook in front of her.

"I like complicated things, they're good for the mind" Logan turned in his seat, presenting his attention to the brunette.

"You're not gonna let it go are you?" Logan shook his head, looking into her eyes with interest, curiosity.

"Fine…." Allison took a deep breath. "This town is not normal. Lots of odd things happen. And certain families aren't what they seem."

"So does Scott have anything to do with those odd things?" Allison looked nodded, her eyes closing slightly.

"Logan please promise me you'll stay out of it?" Allison raised her pinky, holding it out for Logan.

"I don't even know what it is I'm staying out of…."

"Well then let's keep it that way" Allison turned, desperately trying to end the conversation. Logan sighed, turning back towards his notebook. He went back to writing down notes, but his mind was twirling. His thoughts cloud his concentration. He desperately wanted to know what was up with this town; he wasn't going to give up that easy.

"Hey Logan" he heard a voice call out, and before he knew it Isaac was in front of him, leather jacket clad, blue eyes illuminating the dull library. "Hello Allison" He quickly greeted, Allison only giving a small wave.

"H-hey Isaac" Logan greeted, a smile spreading across his face, only to make Isaac smile wider, his pearly whites making Logan weak.

"I wanted to ask you how's your friend? Kendall right?" Allison looked at Logan confusion spreading across her face.

"He's fine, resting at home for a few days. T-thanks for asking" Isaac batted his eyes.

"It's nothing I just wanted to know if he was ok, he took quite a tackle from McCall" Allison's eyes widened, before slumping further into her seat. Isaac glanced at her, before looking back at Logan.

"Yeah I know, but he's fine."

"Well I'll see you around then Mitchell" Isaac cooed, turning to walk out of the library. Logan couldn't help but just watch him, as he walked out, his heart thumping irregularly. Oh did he have it bad.

"So what exactly happened to your friend?" Allison asked, snapping Logan out of his smitten daze.

"Oh, uh we were at try outs and Kendall was goalie, and when he went to catch the ball, Scott just came out and tackled him, hard. He had to go to the ER for a fractured shoulder and a concussion."

"I'm so sorry to hear that!" Allison gasped. "I didn't know that happened" Logan nodded, going back to his notes again.

"He's fine now, just wondering what he has against Kendall" Logan murmured, glancing at Allison. He could see her guilty face, sighing.

"He's not a bad guy Logan. He's just going through a weird time" Logan still didn't understand what she meant by all of this. He didn't even know the guy and Logan was more than curious to find out what the hell kind of weird time he was going through.

"I have to go" Allison stated, gathering her belongings. "Tomorrow you can come over to my house for the project" Logan nodded, smiling at her as she walked away and out of the library. Leaving Logan with his thoughts, which somehow ventured back to his blue eyed beau.

* * *

_mmmm, love me some mahey ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**_shout out to Sonaaa for helping me with the kanny & derek/james encounters!_**

**_ENJOY~_**

* * *

"our first party in beacon hills, and you would rather stay home? typical" Kendall rolled his eyes, moving into the kitchen.

"dude, im injured, it's not like i can wil' it out. I can barely slouch without feeling a sharp pain." Kendall picked up the glass of water. James groaned.

"Kendall. Just come with us, Lydia told me to bring my best friends!" James pleaded. "Plus you might even get a little action tonight" Kendall snorted, rolling his eyes. James had a point, this town was the most exciting, so this party was as exciting as it would get.

"Fine i'll go with you guys, but if i see that McCall kid, i'll beat the crap out of him" James smiled.

"yeah... you do that and give him an extra punch from me" James patted Kendall on the back, causing the blonde to howl in pain.

* * *

Kendall looked around the room, watching the people sloppily moving to the beat, red plastic cups in every inch of the room. Logan was sitting next to him, slowly sipping from a red plastic cup of his own. James was schmoozing a group of people, most likely telling them about his fame in Hollywood and Lydia, clinging to his arm, smiling in fascination at him.

Kendall glanced at the door, watching as that Isaac kid that Logan had spoke to the other day entered the house.

"Your boyfriend is here" Kendall said as he poked Logan. Who looked up, blushing as he finally noticed who exactly Kendall was talking about.

"Very funny... he's not my boyfriend" Logan brought his cup up to his lips, gulping down a hefty amount.

"You going to go get that or am I going to have to bring him to you?" Logan shook his head, sending Kendall the 'dont you dare do anything' look. Kendall looked back in Isaac's direction, smiling to himself as he watching the curly-haired blonde make his way towards them.

"Fate is on your side Logie, have fun" Kendall smirked, walking away from him before the smaller boy could even protest. He made his way through the crowd of drunks. Pushing his way towards the back porch. He opened the sliding door, stepping out into the cool night air.

Kendall strolled over to the patio and took a seat on the couch where Danny was already seated. Kendall took a good look at the goalie remembering just how cute the kid was.

"Hey," Danny smiled, dimples prominent. "Kendall"

Kendall blushed but thanked the god that it was dark enough that Danny couldn't see. He nodded.

"You doing alright? Since McCall almost killed you?" Danny asked.

"My arm still kinda hurts but I think I'll live." Kendall admitted, rubbing his shoulder.

"Good, we wouldn't want the new kid dying on us." Danny laughed, and Kendall smiled.

"Yeah, I like living. I still don't know what's that kid's deal though for almost murdering me" Danny shrugged.

"Nobody but his little clique know"

* * *

James was going on and on about his famous life, which was kind of starting to bore him but not the others around him. People were listening intently and the girls were clinging on to him like glue.

"Get me a drink, would you?" He smiled at a blonde.

Her entire face lit up as she nodded and hopped over to the punch. Lydia was still hanging off his arm and he was about to make a move when he noticed a jaw from the corner of his eye.

He looked up and saw a man, only a couple years older than him walking over to the punch bowl. He was tall and wearing a leather jacket, rocking it flawlessly. Lydia was talking to him but he was so distracted that he left her mid-sentence and walked over to the man. He was even more gorgeous from up close. His jaw was chiseled, sharp, and absolutely perfect. His hair looked soft and his eyes were glimmering in the moonlight. James couldn't see the colour but he was sure it was something pretty, like bottle green or something. His arms and chest were huge. And by huge he means working-out-at-the-gym-every-single-fucking-day huge. His white v-neck hugged his body so well that James could practically see his abs. James wanted to jump him right then and there.

Time to turn on the James Diamond charm.

"Hey." James smiled. "I'm James Diamond."

The man looked up, his frown only deepening. "Do you want something?"

"A name would be good." James showed off his pearly whites.

"I don't have time for this." The man rolled his eyes and walked off.

James' jaw dropped. He did not just turn down James Diamond. The James Diamond. He huffed and grabbed the closest person next to him.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing to the man, who was now talking to the dude that took Kendall down on the field.

"That's Derek Hale." The boy, who happened to be Stiles, replied.

"Is he always rude?"

"Oh yeah." Stiles scoffed. "I've known him longer than 2 years, I consider him a friend and he still treats me like utter shit."

"Huh." James mused. "Seems like you guys have a promising friendship."

"Eh, he's really not that bad. He's anti-social but if you can break down his walls, he'll definitely treat you the way you need to be treated."

James nodded and made his way over to this Derek Hale.

"Hey-" He started to say but the godlike man cut him off.

"We gotta go." Derek grabbed onto Scott's shoulder and dragged him away.

James frowned and muttered "I'm definitely gonna be the one to break down your walls, you asshole."

* * *

"whoa, easy man" Stiles squealed, as Carlos fell on the ground of his bedroom. 3 am and Carlos was completely hammered. Carlos looked up at him, eyes barely open, with a goofy smile on his face.

"i am fine, stolionski or stolenshi or wait-" Stiles groaned, he did not sign up to take care of a drunk person, especially a drunk Carlos. The kid was hyperactive and blunt when he's sober he can't even imagine him drunk.

"this isn't my room" Carlos slurred, propping himself up.

"Yeah captain obvious, your friends told me to keep you here since, Kendall's mom would not appreciate you coming home, wasted." Carlos giggled, standing up.

"you're so funny" Stiles puffed his cheeks.

"so i've heard" he mumbled. Carlos walked over to stiles, looking at him.

"not only are you funny, but you're a very nice friend" Carlos cooed. Stiles smiled faintly. Carlos considered him as a friend, and it wasn't everyday that someone appreciated his friendship. "and at times you're super cute too" And at that Stiles turned red, blushing profusely. Carlos plopped down onto the bed.

"w-hat?" stiles stuttered.

"i said...you're...ver-y...cu" carlos nuzzled into the pillow, eyes closing. "cute" he whispered. Stiles watched him as he essential fell asleep, little snores already coming out of his mouth. He was fully confused and to add to the fact that it was 3 am, he would have concluded that he was being completely delusional and needed to go to bed. Only one problem... his bed was completely taken over by a wasted latino. He sighed, walking over to his closet and pulling out an extra blanket and pillow. He threw them down on the floor, and laying down. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Stiles couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face.

"he thinks im cute?"

* * *

**HI, you're allowed to hate me for being late on updating but school has been kicking my ass, but i****'m on winter break so here you go :)**

**also i have a new thing where i will be updating on a tumblr page specific for this fic before i update on here, mainly because when i have school i don't use the computer im on mobile so it's easier to update AND i'm planning on making cute little graphics and manips for the pairing ;)**

**so you can find all of that at ( .com )**

**BUT DON'T WORRY**

**for those of you who rely better on my updates i will still be posting them on here, but it won't be immediately.**


End file.
